Existing search engines may be accessible from a computer. The search engine may be used to perform queries of content found on the Internet as well as queries of other data sources such as a database. The search engine may be used to perform such queries while the computer has connectivity to a network or other data source to be searched. The search engine may include a user interface to facilitate obtaining search queries in an interactive manner. One drawback of the foregoing is that a user's computer or network used to connect the computer to the search engine or data source to be searched may be having problems. As such, when the user wants to perform a query, the computer may not have connectivity to the search engine, data source to be searched, and the like. In such instances, the user may have to access the search engine or data source at a later point in time when existing problems have been resolved in order to enter the search query, perform the search, and obtain any search results.